Ten Years Later
by suzuKHRaddict98
Summary: An invitation was sent to Tsuna, they were to have a class reunion, but wait... Hibari planned it! on..yes..at 8 in the morning..ok..and at..Vongola Hotel? But also one more thing! An enemy famiglia attacks! 1827 and 8059 w/ some Shimon peoplez
1. Chapter 1

Ten Years Later

AN: YO! THIS IS MY SECOND FIC! SORRY FOR ALL OF THE WRONG SPELLINGS AND WRONG GRAMMARS~!

Mukuro was released after Shimon Arc right? So here's Mukuro! Some of the Shimon members will be here too!

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! If I did I would have made Tsuna and Hibari a couple right away... *smirk*

(= v =)

Wish me luck!

(3rd POV)

Ten Years is a long, long time. Well for the others it is long, but for our favorite Decimo, it's short. Today our young Decimo is doing his least favorite job of being a mafia boss….yes…the horrifying…..the petrifying…the terrorizing…paperwork….

11:59, the time when our Decimo is looking forward to is that time. One more minute and-

"Decimo, lunch is served" A young butler said as he smiled to our loving boss. The mafia boss looked up and gave his thanks and smile at the young butler, who smiled yet again and closed the door. As soon as the door closed a bloody nose can be seen on his face. Typical.

"Ah~" the young Decimo yawned and stretched his hands up. Today is infact one of the days in which he will sign papwerworks about his lover destroying monuments, artifacts, building, etc. Yes, lover. His lover as you may know is a strict one and a very, very sadistic lover. Not only is he like that but he is also one of the strongest guardian, heck he IS the strongest guardian! Yup, you guessed it, Hibari Kyoya! Yay for you!

As our favorite boss walked through the hallways he remembered that all of his guardians are present today. Tsuna smiled at this thought and bumped into someone, and that someone is non other than the ex-prefect himself and the lover of the oh-so ever powerful boss of Vongola, Hibari Kyoya.

"S-sorry!" Tsuna bowed down, not seeing who he bumped into to. A hand touched the Decimo's chin and cupped his cheeks. "It's alright" Hibari said as he kissed his lover on the lips and smiled at him. The smile that only his lover see on his face. Tsuna, who blushed at the action smiled back at the latter.

Tsuna and Hibari walked towards the dining room, hand in hand, but was stopped as a loud crash was heard, then a laugh, then a crash, then another crash, then..you get the point...

As soon as the doors opened, you could see Gokudera blushing becuase he is being held back by Yamamoto in a tight hug and Ryohei being held back by Lambo , on the other side of the table Mukuro and Chrome (Yes, Mukuro, he was released after Shimon) sipping tea and eating their steak. Tsuna sighed at the sight of everything inside the room. It was the first time in months that they were together again, it was always incomplete here, one being in missions or in the hospitals (mostly caused by yours truly, Tsuna-who gets into boss mode and is annoyed- or Hibari- who keeps sticking themselves to his favorite herbivore )

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight of this and sat down. He sighed and looked at hid dinner, japanese food for him and Hibari 'hm...not bad' Tsuna thought. "Itadakimasu" Both said in unison. Tsuna smiled at the food and started eating.

At the middle of their lunch, Mukuro and Chrome manage to slip away and vanish. Hibari who got a call from Kusakabe and excused himself, and that leaves our dear boss and his guardians-who are still bickering.

"Maa..maaa...Haya-chan, stop it already"

"S-Shut up! D-don't touch me there! "

"Lambo! get off to the EXTREME!"

"NO! R-reborn said to hold you back when you fight! Also! don't SHOUT! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

*twitch*

"I EXTREMELY NEED TO GO FIGHT HIM NOW!"

"SHUT UP LAWN HEAD!"

"maa..maa... fighting is not the answer!"

"RYOHEI! DON'T FIGHT AHODERA!"

*twitch*

"AHOSHI! SHUT UP!"

"TRY ME!"

"EXTREME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SPAR ME! EXTREME!"

"eto..."

*twitch*

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"um..."

"AHODERA! SHUT UP TOO!"

"EXTREME!"

*TWITCH!*

*vein pops*

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a worried expression on his face. As those words left Yamamoto's mouth, everyone knew what will happen next.

Tsuna stood up, his gloves activating, on his forehead was a flame, a clear orange flames, on his hand was a broken fork. Tsuna's face was covered by some strands of his hair. Everyone inside the room took a big gulp and prayed that a savior will come.

The door to the room opened, everyone stared at the door, hoping that there would be a savior. Note the word 'hoping'. The man came inside the room and sighed. He went over to the Decimo and whispered something to him, suddenly the gloomy face of the Decimo became gloomier than ever. Hibari smirked and said "good luck herbivores, you'll need it"

Hibari closed the door and smirked once again, he held the invitation that was for his lover and read it again.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi;_

_How are you? This letter is to inform you that there will be a class reunion here in Namimori, japan. The time will be 8:00 in the morning until 3:00 in the afternoon. The date will be XXXX XX XXXX. If you cannot come, please contact Tsukuyama-san at this number xxxxxxxxxx. We will be meeting at Vongola Hotel at XXXX street. There is a map behind this paper, please follow it and you will be in our destination. Thank You._

_-Kurosaki Kentaro-_

Hibari smirked yet again and closed the invitation.

After the fight, Tsuna called some nurses and doctors to take care of his guardians. Mostly the only thing he did was get angry and they just fainted on their own after that. Tsuna then remembered the other problem, the class reunion.

He knew Hibari was the one who called their class rep and told him that they should have a class reunion, on the said hotel. Because he has the power to do that he literally did it! 'Why our hotel! couldn't it have been some other hotels like the 'grand Namimori hotel' or 'Lotus flower hotel'? ' Tsuna thought as he remembered -yet again- that the reunion is the day after tomorrow. He sighed and went inside his office. There inside the office, Hibari stood up and greeted his lover. Tsuna, who pouted said "Why our hotel?"

"It wasn't my idea"

"really?" Tsuna said sarcastically

"It was the baby's doing"

"..."

HIbari smirked and came closer to his lover.

"This is going to be a long night huh?" Tsuna asked and recieved a smirk from his lover. He dragged his lover towards their room and manage to do 2-3 rounds.

_AN: YES I KNOW THIS CHAPPY IS REALLY SHORT BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST ON THE NECT CHAPTER! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! the second chappy! :) The OC's here are just part of my imagination. The main OC's are those who have names here! :) Well I'll just put Enma, cuz I don't know the others' detail and stuff!

THANK YOU _**Anello di Tempesta! Chrome Nagi Dokuro! Nura.0!RINluvs & Feressaloveyaoi!**_! for the review! Thank you sooo much!

**"Italian"**

"Normal"

_'thoughts'_

DIISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

(3rd POV)

In the Vongola Hotel, there is one ballroom being used. People shouting, laughing, talking and some dancing. People wore dresses and suits. A group at the front of the two-door room was welcoming their classmates, another group beside the door was snickering and talking about our dearest Dame-Tsuna.

"Welcome everyone, to our class reunion!" Tsukuyama, the class president said as she and her classmates- who were in charge- greeted their classmates infront of their venue. Everyone came inside the large room that they were going to be staying for the day and gape at the decorations. There were chandeliers up high on the ceilings, velvet curtains at the side of large window that consists of the whole western, southern and eastern part of the large room. The room was a perfect square, as big as six to eight classrooms. They all gape at not only the room but also at the flag at the middle of the right side of the window- wall- was the crest of Vongola.

Outside the room Kuihiro looked for his childhood friend " 'sup Chii-san!" Kuihiro said as he waved his hand at a girl with bright blonde hair and black eyes. The girl 'Chii-san' smiled at him and they sat down with a group near them. "Ne! What do you think Sasagawa looks like now?" One of the men asked. Everyone looked at him and started thinking. "Hm...I'm sure she'll be cuter" one of the girls said. "I'm sure she's also one lucky girl, she must have ended up with Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto" another girl continued.

"They were close ne? lucky for them" Ren, a successful businessman said as he thought about Kyoko. All the other boys thought about her but was cut off when one of their friends finally said "Ne, what do you think Dame-Tsuna is doing now?"

"Probably jobless and poor" Keila said drinking, everyone nodded and talked about him. After minutes of talking about him in the group, the word spread like fire, always "Dame-Tsuna is jobless' or 'Dame-Tsuna is hopeless'.

"Ne, what are you guys talking about?" Kyoko asked the nearest group that was talking about Dame-Tsuna.

"Oh! Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" Keila exclaimed happily as she hug her, but only smiled at Hana.

"Ne, Kyoko-san, do you know where Sawada-san,Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san are?" Tsukuyama asked her.

"They're the only ones not here" Kurosaki said as he looked at the attendance sheet on his arms.

"Ah! yeah, they said they would be running a little late" Kyoko said as she smiled brightly at Kurosaki. Kurosaki who blushed at the smile turned around and adjusted his glasses, trying to hide the blush. The others giggled at the action and started to talk again.

"So, how are you? I see you guys are still close to Dame-Tsuna" Kuihiro said

"Yeah" both of the girls said

"Ne, has Enma-kun arrived yet?" Kyoko asked

"Nope. Ne, I heard they're still good friends with Tsuna" Ryoma said. Ryoma was a pro tennis player (A/N: HAHAHA Prince of Tennis!) around the world. He has green-ish-black-ish hair with golden eyes.

"Yeah, they are." Hana finally spoke

Suddenly there was a loud 'kyaa' from the side and I swear you could see an Enma look-alike but more handsome. Everyone look his way. When he noticed Kyoko and Hana, he smiled and ran towards them.

"Yo!" Enma said

"Enma-kun where are the others?" Kyoko asked

"Hehehe, well I kinda ran away to get to the reunion" Enma rubbed the back of his hair and laughed

"Well, what about the others?" Keila asked

"As I said I ran away on my own" Enma answered again

~10 minutes later~

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our first reunion in ages!" Kurosaki said as he adjusted his glasses. Kurosaki was a tall man, dark raven hair with dark blue eyes. He was a man who managed to rise their company, the Kuro-Kuuro company. He was also one of our beloved boss' bullies. Mostly, all of them are his bullies, except for about twelve people.

"Yo! Minna! So you guys still remember us? " Tsukuyama shouted at the microphone. She was wearing a short dress with some frills and laces around her waist. One of her classmates known as Kaneda.

"OFCOURSE! " Almost all of the ex-students shouted and howled.

"So you guys remember Nezu-sensei?" Kurosaki said as he smiled happily. A man in his fifties came and grabbed one of the microphones and shouted on it "Hello! everybody!". Everyone stopped what they were doing and snickered. Nezu-sensei, who heard heir snickering sighed and said "Okay..okay... since we are here let's take attendace?"

"Boo! We already did it Nezu-kun!" One of the boys said

"Well, still, all of you sit down and we will be taking attendance" Nezu-sensei said as he smiled. The answers from the students were groans and 'boo's'.

"OKay! Akosora Aoi!" Nezu-sensei called

"Hai NEZU-KUN!" Nezu-sensei sighed and continued until it reached Gokudera, Yamamoto and our dearest Decimo. No answer. No answer. No answer. When a minute passed by a loud crash was heard outside the room, then another loud crash, then a loud shout, then a loud laugh, then a loud- you get the point.

**"Takeshi! Hayato! please stop!"**

**"If it wasn't for that tonfa bastard, we wouldn't have been late!"**

**"maa...maa... Haya-chan, it wasn't his fault...so calm down"**

**"Where the hell do you think your touching Baseball freak!"**

**"hahahaha well calm down"**

**"Hayato it wasn't his fault, it was also..mine"**

**"Decimo! I am sorry! I didn't-"**

**"It's alright, we should be thankful that Kyoya gave us his helicopter for the day"**

**"Y-yes Decimo"**

**"Hn. Herbivore let's go before you get distracted again or else I'll bite you to death!"**

At this everyone froze, they knew who's catchphrase that was and who uses 'herbivores ' instead of names. Everyone turned to the door as it opened. Revealing four handsome men or you could say three handsome men and one little cute man but still handsome, so he's handsome and cute.. wait that doesn't make sense...uh? let's say he's pretty? uh..no...how about beautiful?...well you get the point!

Everyone knew who the other three were but confused as to who the other one was. They were only snapped back to reality when Enma shouted.

"TSUNA-KUN!"

Everyone looked at Enma, then at Tsuna, then at Enma then at Tsuna then at ... and so on...

"Ohayo Minna!" Tsuna smiled and everyone stared at him- yet again-

"Stop staring Herbivores!" Everyone turned to Hibari

_'WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?'_

_AN: YO! SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIES! THANK YOU AGAIN OFR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! :)_

_BOW DOWN*_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLINGS. I REALLY DON'T REVIEW MY WORKS AND I DON'T DO SPELL CHECK :)

Disclaimer: I really do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Why? Because I'm not Japanese nor am I a great artist.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(3rd POV)

Tension and nervousness, these two are the things happening inside, well those who are close to Hibari. "Tsu-kun!" Kyoko shouted and came over towards Tsuna's group with Enma, Hana and other students came infront of them, greeting them and asking the usual questions.

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna! Your still close to them huh?" Kaneda asked as he pointed both at Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna smiled and nodded "Yes, their pretty close right now too". At the sentence Gokudera blushed while Yamamoto put on his usual grin. The girls who were crowding the guardians looked at each other and nodded. "Ne, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, what are your relationship with each other?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and started "Frie-"

"Lovers" Yamamoto said as he wrapped an arm around Gokudera's waist and kissed him. Everyone who saw it froze and some girls squealed at the sudden affection. Tsuna ignored this and went back talking to his friends and ex-bullies of his life. "Dame-Tsuna, so what's your job? you seem close to Hibari to, you guys in the same job? or company?" and this was asked by Kurosaki, who froze on what he just said or why he brought Hibari in. Tsuna who looked shock because someone brought in Hibari in the conversation blushed and smiled. On the corner of his eyes he swear to the six hells that Hibari was smirking.

"Kyoya and I are-"

"KYOYA!" Almost all of the people inside the room stopped and looked at the ex-prefect and their former Dame-classmate, even Nezu-sensei stopped talking and looked at them. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sudden action and smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. He knew about the curse of saying the ex-prefects first name without his permission, well he forgot it and now he was laughing awkwardly.

"ehehehe...well um... yeah we're co-workers in the uh... Vongola company..." Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Eh.. so you DID get a job! and Yamamoto and Gokudera are with you guys?" Kuihiro said as he clapped his hands making the others sweat drop. _'He's as slow as the old Dame-Tsuna' _everyone thought.

"WHY YOU, YOU THOUGHT DECIMO HAS NO JOB? HE'S VONGOLA'S B-MGHGGH" Gokudera's rant was cut short by a pair of lips on his. Everyone froze, fangirls squealed and some women fainted, for their long time idols in class are kissing. The silverette blushed and looked at his lover, his lover on the other hand grinned and rubbed the back of his hand.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Aika said as her long time crush didn't do anything but blush, she stared at him then fainted. Tsuna sighed at his guardians actions_. 'really? they had to show it to everyone_' Tsuna thought.

After an hour of fainting, questions and trying to retain your lover from blowing up people or biting them to death just because they were either making fun of their dear boss and lover, the door banged open and revealed the hotels manger. Everyone knew the manager because he they were welcomed by them. Running towards his boss, he stopped as he saw the stares. He gulped as he walked towards Decimo.

"Daichi-san, what's wrong?" Nezu-sensei asked the said manager. The former smiled awkwardlly and said "I-I need to speak with Dec- I mean, Sawada-san" the man stuttered and looked at his boss again. The said boss looked at the manager and ignored the stares that was given to him. He looked at his lover and nodded his head.

'_work just had to come with me in Japan... _' Tsuna sighed and face palmed. His former classmates who were confused on what was going on still stared at Tsuna who sighed and motioned his hand to let Hibari go and talk to the manager. He already knew that the new enemy famiglia was trying to kill him, the Decimo. He also knew that the famiglia was a proud famiglia but not so powerful. Once, he was attacked by more than a hundred men but still he beat them easily, even if he doesn't use his Hyper Dying Will Mode. (Yes, he is that powerful. It comes handy when you had the greatest hitman to tortu-tutor you)

Hibari nodded back at his lover and smirked, making the others wonder what he's gonna do. The cloud guardian walked away with the manager and everyone looked at Tsuna.

"Work?" Nezu-sensei asked as he came towards Tsuna and his two bestfriends.

"Y-yes, you could say that" Tsuna said as he smiled and laughed awkwardly and looked at his two guardians who had a serious face on, making everyone wonder and confused.

Tsuna looked at one of the window-walls and noticed that Hibari using his flames to fight a man with blue-ish-black hair. Hibari never, I repeat NEVER uses his flames when it's a weak 'herbivore'. Tsuna's eyes widened and cursed in Italian, making the others look at him worriedly. "Hayato, Takeshi,go now" Tsuna said as he sighed. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their boss worriedly and then to each other.

"Don't worry Decimo! I won't let them touch you!"

"Hahaha, well energetic as ever, ne, Haya-chan!"

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"Awww...now, now Haya-chan, let's go and help Hibari"

Everyone stopped, Hibari and help, does not go in one sentence. They all turned towards the two guardians as they ran outside. "Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked and Tsuna smiled weakly. Enma sighed and smiled "Don't worry they're stronger than you think" Enma cheered for his guardians. Tsuna got a seat and sat down beside Hana and Kyoko.

"So they're here already?" Kyoko asked

"Yeah, they found me sooner than I thought" Tsuna answered

"Where's my husband when you need him" Hana said as she fished her cellphone out of her bag. Kyoko, Enma and Tsuna chuckled, making some of the others wonder why they were chuckling about. "Ne, Hana, who's your husband? we haven't heard of him yet" Kentaro asked. Hana ignored him, making Kyoko answer him for her. "Onii-san, Ryohei- nii-san" Kyoko smiled and others laughed.

"Kyoko's nii-san? really?" Aoi said

And thus, the tale of Hana's love story begun. In the middle of the story there was a loud crash outside. Everyone ran towards the windows but was stopped when the left window-wall was shattered by a body. Gokudera shook his head and shouted, not noticing the room he was in "Damn! **I will protect the tenth! So SHUT UP!**" Gokudera said as he called onto Uri.

"Uri! Cambio Forma Version Vongola" Gokudera was now strapped with dynamites and flamed emblazoned on his thighs.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Gokudera, still ignored the room and continued to attack. "HAYATO!" Tsuna shouted, making everyone look at him including Gokudera. Enma sighed and looked at Kyoko and Hana. "Kyoko-san, kindly let the others back out for a bit, we'll be dealing with them for a while." Enma went into his Hyper Dying Will form and flew outside, making everyone stare at him.

Tsuna then shouted "Everyone, please move back a little, we'll be doing the best we can to protect you." Tsuna stated.

Suddenly, a man came with flames on his blade, he ran towards , Tsuna who didn't move one bit sighed and..

*crack*

He performed the Zero point breakthrough: first edition.

Everyone stepped back and stared at the former Dame-student, looking cool. A single orange flame on his forehead indicated that he was in his Hyper Dying Will mode and was totally angry- in the guardians perspective. His gloves turned to version Vongola.

A man about his twenties came and stood at the door. Everyone froze , they weren't expecting HIM to be the enemy, much less the boss.

"Decimo, what a pleasant surprise! Welcome to your funeral." Kurosaki Kentaro said as he took of his glasses and sipped his cup of coffee. He smirked at Decimo and sat down.

"Kurosaki Kentaro, Poliziotto Settimo(seventh) " Tsuna said as he came closer to the Settimo.

Oh yes, there will be a fight...

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx0-0-0-0- KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN-0-0-0-0xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: YAY! NE, NE, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT IN 4-5 DAYS, I'm gonna be out of town for a while and were staying with our grandmother so naturally, there's no internet there but I'll try and type stories on my laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

YOSH! SO IN THIS CHAPPY THERE'S MUKURO! HE'S BEEN RELEASED AFTER THE SHIMON ARC NE? SO HE'S GONNA BE HERE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!

"Decimo, Decimo, Decimo, in the reports given to me, your weakness would be..." Kentaro put a finger on his chin, making him look like he was thinking. He smirked and went towards his left side. He grabbed the woman closest to him -which was Kyoko- and pointed a pistol on her head. "...your family right? oh! and also these pesky civilians."

Tsuna looked at him unfazed for a few seconds but smirked after. Kentaro saw the smirk and was confused. "Now, what is that smirk for Decimo?"

Kyoko looked at Tsuna with a sigh and nod. The Vongola Boss smiled sadly at her, he knew Kyoko was sighing, Kyoko punched her enemies stomach and got a chance to run. Kentaro dropped his pistols and cluched his stomach _'I didn't know she was that strong'_. She ran towards her classmates and got her cellphone and called Haru, who was surprisingly in the neighborhood.

. You would expect that Kyoko would be against violence, kind, cute and weak, but ooh~ your soooo wrong!- well, for the weak and against violence part- Kyoko was now part of the mafia too, if you haven't thought of it yet.

Kyoko and Haru were given special training from Lal, who surprisingly has a weak spot when it comes to girls, she'll be nicer and kinder.(Well so sad for Tsuna, but hey! he looks like a girl in a way! ) Both of the girls were kidnapped when the enemy famiglia knew of their connection with the boss, so naturally it happened. After they were saved by Tsuna and Hibari-who was on a date but was ruined when they knew of the danger Kyoko and Haru were in-, they decided to get stronger and to not be a nuisance to the others, they trained for more than four years and now they both were trained assassins or just plain pro martial artist.

Both always have their weapons with them, especially when this kind of thing happens. For Haru, her weapon were just two daggers, while Kyoko was used to guns and pistols, well, right now she has one under her dress,in which she is getting...right now...revealing some parts of her leg.

Everyone blushed at the sight of her getting her gun. She hung her phone and put it back on her pocket. She loaded her gun and shouted "Minna-san! Please go to the door in an orderly fashioned way and please don't run ". She pointed her gun at Settimo and started to move back.

Kentaro looked at his former classmates and smirked, he raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Everyone started to walk towards the door cautiously, but was stopped when the door closed shut. "Now, now, why would I let you guys go? I can defeat Decimo " Kentaro said as he smirked and got his gun from the ground.

Tsuna looked at his enemy and former classmate. He knew something was up and he knew he was going to attack soon. And he just had to be right...

Kentaro ran towards Tsuna as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Tsuna, he pulled the trigger, Tsuna side stepped and ran towards Kentaro, Tsuna punched him and Kentaro flew to the window. Kentaro noticed the curtains at the side of the window and got a chance to grab it before falling, making him hand onto it.

"Don't you DARE bring them in this business!" Tsuna shouted angrily

Kentaro laughed. Everyone including Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at Kentaro as he laughed madly.

"Kahahahaha! Decimo! Don't you think it's too early for me to die? kahahaha"

Kentaro let the curtain go and let himself fall of the two hundred story building. Everyone ran towards the window but was stopped as Tsuna held his hand to the side. "He has back up, illusionists, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko nodded her head and got another gun from her other leg. Tsuna looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma and his lover fighting.

Gokudera was fighting a man about fourty years old, he was wearing a loose button up shirt and some dark blue plants, piercing dark green eyes, storm flames covered his feet, making him fly and his long blonde hair move with the wind, his weapon was a staff covered in storm flames. Yamamoto's opponent was a young man, about thirty years old, he had short cream-colored hair, his eyes were odd though, his eyes were pink and emotionless, on his feet were also storm flames, his weapon of choice? kitchen knives, four to be exact, they were coated with storm flames too, but Tsuna sensed something odd about it.

_'Familiar..._' Tsuna thought staring at Yamamoto's opponent

Enma's opponent was a man about on his fifties, he had a fatherly smile and aura around him. His eyes were crimson red, his hair was white as snow and he has a muscular built. He wore a suit and a short sword coated in cloud flames.

Hibari's opponents on the other hand were twins. Two boys about the same age of them with pink and blue, the one with pink hair had blue eyes while the other had pink eyes, The one with blue hair had no emotions while the other had a hyper active aura around him. Both were wearing a pirate outfit and weapon of choice? Twin tigerhead hooks (A/N: PLEASE LOOK IT AT THE INTERNET. I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT), one per person, the one with blue hair coated his weapon with cloud flames while the other had mist flames.

Tsuna looked worriedly at his lover, he stared at him, but was interrupted when about fifty people came from the broken window-wall. Everyone gasped and was frightened Kyoko came forward as the enemy started to attack. She side stepped every attack towards her and dodged it.

Tsuna ran towards Kyoko to help her, but was stopped by a hand.

"Kentaro...how..."

Kentaro laughed and punched Tsuna's Stomach making him fall from the window. Tsuna lit his flames on his hands and flew. Kentaro looked at him and flew towards his enemy. He smirked as he prepared to fight with his former Dame-Classmate. He lit his sword with cloud flames. Tsuna tightened his gloves and prepared to fight his former bully. He closed his eyes and said "Gomene Kentaro"

"Kahahaha don't worry I won't die yet..."

~ back to Kyoko and the others~

Everyone gasped as Kyoko pulled the trigger and just killed two people. How can a sweat little angel kill people? Well, since Tsuna arrived in her life she has been training and training and still eating cake with Haru.

"Everyone please stay put in one direction, I want those who can protect the others at the front while those who are scared stiff and those who fainted please put them on the back" Kyoko said sweetly as she did a double back flip and kicked her opponents face, back and the most popular 'ass'.

When another three people came towards her, she smirked and stepped back for a while. She reloaded her pistols and pulled the trigger. The one of both sides were shot but the middle just side stepped it and ran towards her.

She tried to defend herself but was just injured in the process. The man's shoes had pointed spikes. The man would just kick at her and she could die.

She backed up and was surrounded. Her back had four people with weapons, her sides had two and her front became four. She cursed in Italian and thought where Haru could be. Oh, yeah, the doors blocked. She was going to die...

~back at Tsuna~

Decimo looked at his friend and former classmates. _'Kyoko-chan's surrounded...Kaneda and the others are even fighting for everyone, Damnit!'_ Tsuna cursed yet again and flew down towards his friends and former bullies.

"Retreating Decimo?" Kurosaki asked as he flew towards Tsuna and gave a hard kick, but only to be blocked by Tsuna's hands.

"No, just helping" Tsuna answered back and gave a summersault air style and kicked Kurosaki at the head. He flew down and landed at the perfect time. Kaneda and Kuihiro was about to be shot dead if Tsuna hadn't ran towards them and stopped the bullets with his flames.

Kaneda and Kuihiro looked at their ex-prey and thanked him. Tsuna nodded and left them, he was about to go to Kyoko but was blocked by storm flames.

"Now, why would I let you help her? You still have me right?" Kentaro asked as he shot Tsuna with his pistol covered with storm flames. Tsuna dodged this but he didn't noticed the other bullet straight for his back, good thing for hyper intuition, ne? Tsuna took another step, making the bullet miss him.

Kurosaki who saw this action smirked "Now, where do you think the bullet will go to?" He asked

Tsuna looked at the bullet and saw it was headed straight for Kyoko, 'no... I won't be there in time' Tsuna thought, his eyes widening. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and tried to reach for Kyoko, but..was too late. Kyoko, got shot...

Kentaro smirked and laughed at his prize, a mad Decimo. When he went over to Tsuna, Tsuna smiled at him and said "Too bad for you ne, Kurosaki? Gomene"

Kurosaki looked at his enemy in confusion and noticed he couldn't move. Everyone felt a shiver throught their spines (Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari stopped and knew what it was and flew/ ran towards Tsuna or at least inside the room, their enemies on the other hand was the same with their boss, they couldn't move an inch.). Everyone tensed up and shivered because of fear.

Tsuna sighed and said "come out already"

Their surroundings turned to indigo, every enemy almost died in an instant except for some strong ones. Hibari cursed in Italian and came over beside his lover, Tsuna got out of his dying will form and smiled "Kyoya, don't worry he won't do anything"

Hibari put an arm around Tsuna and said "not taking chances"

"Kufufufufufu, now isn't that mean Skylark-kun" Mukuro appeared out of mist flames, his trident on his hand and four people beside him.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru, Chrome!" Tsuna said happily

"and... Adelheid..." Enma said as he stared at his friend with horror evident on his face.

Ohhh! he's busted!

HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!HIBARIXTSUNA!YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA!

A/N: YO! I MANAGE TO FINISH THE CHAPPY! HAHAHA SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

one more thing. Enma's busted cuz he escaped remember? he escaped to get to the reunion? :)


	5. author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:

SORRY GUYS!

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE! THERE ARE A LOT OF BAD NEWS AND THERE'S ONLY ONE GOOD NEWS.

GOOD NEWS:

1. I'M WRITING THE CHAPTER RIGHT NOW

BAD NEWS:

1. MY FAMILY EXTENDED OUR STAY HERE AT MY GRANDMOTHERS HOMETOWN

2. I'M ONLY UPLOADING THIS STORY WHEN MY COUSIN CAME AND I BORROWED HIS LAPTOP

3. I THINK WE WON'T BE HOME BY THREE-FOUR MORE DAYS

SORRY GUYS! T.T

I'M STUCK HERE...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN...yet.. *smirk*

mangopudding: Well, Enma got busted because first of all, he escaped his duties to go to the reunion. Thanks!

HibarixZhen: yeah, he's gonna *SPOILER ALERT!* A. harass Tsuna B. gonna help them C. harass Tsuna

HibariLover11: hahaha . As the saying goes "don't judge a book by its cover". Thank you! :)

Anello di Tempesta: Thank you! yup! Kyoko is bad ass-ish hahaha well, in my imagination anyway ^v^

soul vrazy: Thank you, thank you, thank you and Thank you! :)

SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER, IT WAS A LITTLE RUSHED BECAUSE MY COUSIN JUST HAD TO DELETE MY FILES! GAH! MY LIFE SUCKS! T.T ALSO SINCE I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU GUYS A CHAPPY IN A LONG TIME SO THIS WILL BE A SHOT ONE. GOMENE!

WARNING! MUKURO TORTURE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So guys! I'm gonna be rushing this chapter and making it the second to the last because schools coming here at the Phil. and I'm kinda busy with the schedules this week, I'm gonna have my last two weeks having fun with my friends! gomene! BUT I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE SCHOOL AND START A NEW STORY STILL 1827

THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A CRACK-ISH CHAPPY AND IF U ARE A 6927 PERSON! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! NO HATING PLEASE! I DID IT FOR A FRIEND OF MINE!

~~~~1827~~~~8059~~~~~~~~1827~~~~8059~~~~~~~1827~~~~8059~~~~

Adelheid came towards Enma and sighed. The latter looked back at his friend and smiled awkwardly, "ehehehehe, hey! Adelh-" Enma was cut off as soon as his friend's hand chopped his head.

"Ouch!" he shouted. Everyone's sweat dropped when the Shimon boss fell down with just a chop on his head. _'Geh, she's scary.._' everyone thought then looked at Hibari '_... but he's scarier'_. Hibari who noticed the stares coming from his ex- kohai's stares, glared at them, making the ex-students shudder and faint.

"Enma-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked his friend with a concerned face and a small pout on his lips. Hibari glared at the Shimon boss and came closer towards Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu, don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, he's fine. Now what about you, are you alright?" Mukuro kufufufu'ed and wrapped one of his arms around Tsuna's waist and smirked. Hibari's vein popped and held his tonfa's out, you can see a murderous aura coming out of him and I swear you can see some purple stuff coming out of his body. Decimo looked behind him and saw his lover coming over to him.

Hibari grabbed his lover and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other? he hit his tonfa on the pineapple's head and manage to hit him three more times and one kick. The pineapple on the other hand, smiled and acted "Tsunayoshi-kun~ can you help me?" He acted like he was indanger, he knelt down on the floor and held one hand out at Tsuna. Tsuna and the others just stared at him, blinking all the way.

When Tsuna sighed he smiled gently at Mukuro and held his hand, helping him up. Mukuro smirked at the action and hugged his boss tighter, making the boy 'eep' and making the jealous lover glare at him and do the same at the pineapple, again and again and again

and again

and again

and again

and again, making the people inside the room sweat drop again (yes, including the enemy). "K-kyouya!" Tsuna panicked as he held unto his lovers waist. Everyone looked at him with a 'you-are-so-going-to-be-dead' face, well, they still don't know about them being lovers right?(even though I have given them a loooot of hints)

"HOY! BAKA-Decimo! we're still here!" Kurosaki shouted as he tried to move but still failed.

"Oh! Gomene Kurosaki-san!" Tsuna smiled at him, making the others look at him with another 'how-can-you-be-so-calm!-he-tried-to-kill-you!' face. Tsuna who looked at his enemy and his foes, turned to Mukuro. "Mukuro, what did you do to them anyway?". Mukuro gave his signature laugh and walked towards Kurosaki.

"The baby gave me some kind of drink that was experimented on. He said that when I cast my illusion's on the enemy, there will be some side effects and I think this is the one." Mukuro stated as he smirked at his enemies. Tsuna tilted his head with a confused face (making Hibari think Tsuna is oh-so-cuuutee! v and reminding himself to do three rounds tonight to his beloved Tuna fish. - this made Hibari *smirk*), he looked at his enemies again and saw that the ones his three best friends and lover fought had closed their eyes and have been shivering and blushing madly all the while.

"Eto, Mukuro, what kind of illusions did you do to them?" Tsuna asked

"Kufufufufu, nice questions Tsunayoshi..." He leaned down at Tsuna said loudly enough for the whole room

"... it was one of my worst fear..." cue, fake tears "... it's about you and Skylark-kun over there.." the pineapple then glared at the Skylark while the response was the same. Tsuna then thought about the time when Mukuro walked in on them in his office doing... you know, the "stuff", well...after Mukuro came in he wanted to join in them but ofcourse Hibari ignored him. After a while of ignoring Mukuro snapped and the fight started, Tsuna who was too tired because of the many rounds they did, he just fell asleep, in a middle of a fight, in his office, in a fight...in a fight...The next morning was...well... let's just say that the mist guardian of Vongola went into the hospital for a month while the cloud guardian was banned from doing "it" with him until Mukuro came out of the hospital which was a month.

Ok, back to the story. Our little Tuna fish blushed as he remembered that time, it was also the times where they used "toys". "...well I showed them that AND the one when we had a three-mghf" Tsuna shut his mist's mouth by an evil aura, Hibari glared and put a steal tonfa on the pineapple's throat.

The threesome was when Mukuro got a potion from Verde and.. you get the next thing that happened... Tsuna shuddered at the memory, even though they only did it one and he was given pleasure he was mad at the mist guardian for a week after that.

"DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP PINEAPPLE HERBIVORE! OR I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari said as he tightened his tonfa's at the mist's throat

"Hai! hai! Skylark-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun, I and the others will be going and will bring them to the base, it seems your classmates needs explanations" Mukuro smirked once again and enfulged himself with mist with Haru, Chrome,Kyoko- who needed medical treatment, Adelheid and Enma. The enemies were also gone soon after.

"Bye Tsu-kun!/ Tsuna-san/ boss/..." Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Enma said as they waved goodbye and left Tsuna and his guardians to explain .

"Dame-Tsuna! explain!" Nezu-sensei said

"Eh? ah... " Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. Tsuna looked at his lover and gave a pleading look. Hibari sighed and opened his mouth but was beaten when Gokudera shouted something that he was very annoyed with.

"Don't raise your voice to Decimo!"

"Ha-ya-to calm down" Yamamoto said as he gave his lover a gentle smile, making the bomber blush and shout at him instead.

"K-Kyouya.." Tsuna pouted as he asked for help

"Explain already!" One of their classmate said

"Yeah!"

And a lot more shouting came after.

As we may all know, the cloud guardian hates a.) weak herbivores b.) crowding and c.) messing with HIS herbivore. The cloud got his tonfas out- once again- and shouted to the whole group

"SHUT UP AND LET TSUNAYOSHI EXPLAIN HERBIVORES! OR I WILL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

They all shuddered while Tsuna gave a smile at his lover '' arigatou Kyouya" Tsuna smiled once more and faced his ex-classmates and started..

A/N: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! wazzupp! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS LAST CHAPTER! HEHEHE GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY OTHER STORY AND WATTPAD.

Thanks guys for reviewing!

So for this last chapter I'll try not to rush it. Thank you!

_**1827 FOREVER~ 8059~~ 1827 FOREVER! **_

"...and that's why you're going to be involve in this, but I promise that all of you will be safe." Decimo said as he smiled happily. The whole room sweat dropped and thought _'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! ' _. When Tsuna saw the stared from his classmates, he was back to his original self, yes, he became DAME AGAIN.

Everyone processed what Tsuna said again... mafia...boss...Dame-Tsuna... kill...mafia...boss...Dame-Tsuna...kill...

mafia...

_mafia_

_**mafia!**_

_**Dame-Tsuna is the boss of a mafia organization! **_

_**THE **_**DAME TSUNA! BOSS! MAFIA!**

After a while of staring, some fainted, some were still shock, some were drinking the punch with alcohol hurriedly while some backed off a bit. So all they did was stare at him...and stare...and stare...

Our young Decimo imagined his classmates hating him at first but another image came, he was being sent to jail while his other classmates laughed at him, after that he saw another image, worse than before, he then continued to imagine his fate. Tsuna didn't realize that his feet were already walking backwards, not until he bumped into a broad chest.

He looked behind him and found his lover. The said lover noticed the stares given by his ex-Kouhai's and also his lovers uncomfortable gestures, so he did what he did best, glare at them and say his favorite words "Stop staring or I will bite you to death". Everyone stopped staring and instead of the Decimo it became the floor.

"Hn. Good" Kyouya muttered under his breath.

Tsuna who was watching the whole time sighed and said "um... everyone?". All turned to Tsuna once more and the Dame-boss' reaction was a small 'eep'.

His former classmates who were still thinking what to do to the mafia boss were silent till one finally raised his voice. "Ne, Dame-Tsuna! which mafia organization are you from?" Kaneda asked. Tsuna thought about what he should answer, a real one? or the fake one that they always made up?...

"Vongola!" Tsuna said with a smile

Everyone sweat dropped at this and thought that the name was familiar. "Ah! you mean the most powerful one in Italy! Right now they're known world wide though, because of their powerful boss and his kindness!" Kaneda exclaimed with a snap. "Ne, Kaneda! how did you know this?" Tsukuyama asked

"hm? I'm kinda part of the mafia too, but only here in japan. " After stating the fact, there were a lot of 'oh's' and 'ooh~'s'. Kaneda came forward and smiled at Tsuna, making the Decimo comfortable again. " Vongola Decimo, a pleasure to meet you, I'm just a subordinate in the Akurama famiglia..." Kaneda said as he streched one hand out towards Tsuna making Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari go into a battle stance making Kaneda and everyone else in the room flinch.

Tsuna gestured them not to harm the man infront of him. And the said action was done.

"Ah! their one of our allies! I'm glad I know someone besides your boss!" Tsuna said happily while accepting the stretched hand and shaking it.

"Ah...hai!" Kaneda said blushing when he noticed how soft the Decimo's hand was and that cute wide innocent eyes, those plump pink lips and those... he shuddered when he saw the Decimo's lover behind glaring at him. Kaneda smiled awkwardly and backed up a bit and face his classmates. He then started to blush but was stopped when he noticed the murderous aura behind took a small step forward and explained the whole Vongola and Tsuna being nicer than your average mafia people and it worked.

About an hour of explaining the whole class had decided that their Dame-Tsuna should be treated the same, not the Dame part but as a normal person. Heck! Their class have about three well-known idols, two-well known producers and four well-known people for being rich and all. The class practically huddled together and nodded at each other.

They all turned to Tsuna and said "well, your basically the same except you don't have the Dame part anymore and it seems you even got Kaneda to be with you" Someone said. You see, Kaneda was one of those popular people both in their class and on the outside world.

Tsuna who got the decision blinked for a few times and smiled happily. Everyone came forward and gave Tsuna some questions..

The reunion has finally started without work on his shoulders, the holder of the Sky Vongola Ring smiled happily as his old bullies, classmates and new friends talked and had fun at the reunion. His two guardians were being ambushed too, guess who. Yup! Yaoi fangirls or in this case, yaoi fan_women_.

~at the middle of their reunion~

The Rain and Storm were already arranging for their departure. The sky was just enjoying his last moments in Namimori with his ex-classmates and sometimes his lover.

The Sky guardian of Vongola was with his new friends or you could say old bullies and some people who were nice to him when they were in middle school. When they were in the middle of discussing some of Tsuna's embarrassing moments he looked around for someone and somehow Keila noticed this and asked out of curiosity.

"Ne, TSUNA! who you looking for?"

"Eh? ah, Kyouya"

Everyone froze, yes, they were afraid of him, today was worse because they saw a more scary side of the said ex-prefect, and it was the time when he was in battle. They all wondered why the heck he was even involved in mafia stuff when he was like an enforcer of laws and the mafia is clearly a group that sometimes do illegal stuff and disrupts the peace of well, almost everything.

And so the questions in their head were questioned by non- other than Kaneda. "Ne, Tsuna, why is "he" even in the mafia?"

"Ehehehehe, well I really can't tell you guys but I remember he was forced by my tor-tutor" Tsuna scrambled the last word into 'torturer' which clearly refers to what Reborn do to him almost every day (yes, including the present). Everyone sweat dropped when he was clearly about to say 'torturer'.

"ah! so that's why. Your tutor must be really dang strong to convince that dude" Keila exclaimed

"Yeah, since he's all strong and scary" Ren stated. Kaneda then smiled at Tsuna and said "But I'm sure he's no problem to you ne?", he then put an arm around the carnivores herbivore and we all know what will happen ne?. They all then saw the ex-prefect behind Tsuna and Kaned- who has his arm around Tsuna- with a glare and tonfa's in hand. Yes, he was pissed, _his _herbivore was being touched! by someone else NOT HIM!

"Eh... please let go Kaneda-san" Tsuna said a little scared

"Eh? why?" he then turned and saw a very pissed carnivore, and no it was not Reborn or Alaude or some other strong guy. Kaneda paled and stood up, he stepped back and tried to save himself, he was being chased and the carnivore was slowly catching up to him.

When Tsuna saw his lovers action he pouted and hugged Kyouya from the back, making everyone freeze and thought that the Vongola boss was signing his death wish. Even if he is a boss he's gonna be dead!... that's what they thought but ofcourse they were alllllllllll wrong!

"Mou! Kyouya! stop it already! He didn't mean it!"Tsuna pouted and did his puppy dog eyes - which made some of his single -guy- classmates go to the bathroom and got their handkerchiefs on their now bloody noses. Kyouya stopped for a while and sighed "as you wish, but remember the DEAL!"

"Hai! Kyouya!"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed the Storm and Rain. They both had wrinkled clothes, messy hair and on the storms face was a blush while on the other guardian was a wide grin. Yaoi Fan_women_ were giggling and were so happy! Yes, we all know what they did ne? if you still don't know then it's *whisper* hahaha!

"Decimo! It's time!"

"Hai Hayato!"

"We're going first! Bye everyone!" The rains grinned, making everyone say their goodbyes. The storm just ignored them and walked to the chopper that they prepared for their departure to the airport, it was going to be a two hour ride in the helicopter but by car it would be about three-four hours.

When the two left, the other two said their goodbye's- mostly Tsuna (DUH!)-

When they were finished Kyouya entwined his hand with Sky and everyone looked at them. Kaneda- who was miraculously alive asked another question that attracted everyone's attention.

"Ne Tsuna, what's your relationship with Hibari-san?"

Tsuna turned and smiled brightly "eh.. ahmm Lo-". Just when he was going to say it his lips were captured by soft cold lips. Everyone froze and some-guys- fainted.

"Don't mess with him herbivores or else, I will bite you to death" Hibari stated and tugged Tsuna to go forward and so he did.

The Vongola Decimo made one last wave and smile, making others swoon for him but was afraid when they felt the murderous aura.

Now the ex- Dame-Tsuna was respected, admired and feared. The ex-prefect on the other hand was given more respect and a five mile radius space.

~ at the helicopter~

The Decimo looked out at the hotel and smiled sadly. He was going to miss his new friends and ex-classmates.

"Don't worry Decimo! I'm sure they will keep the secret!"

"It's not that Haya-kun, ne Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded and smiled gently. Yamamoto then closed the window where you could see the front and back, he knew something was going to happen.

Tsuna then felt a warm hand on his and looked up at the owner face, he smiled happily and rested his head on his lovers shoulder and closed his eyes but to remember something.

"Ne, Kyouya, why did you and Reborn plan the reunion?" Tsuna asked

"The baby and I knew that the boss was Kurosaki Kentaro even before you knew. So we planned this, good thing though, he didn't knew that I was part of vongola"

Tsuna nodded and rested his head again on the his lovers shoulder and closed his eyes, entering deep slumber.

He knew that he won't be lonely, he knew that they will have a new reunion soon if he would ask Kyouya. He was content of his life, he has his friends, famiglia , his lover and now his classmates.

He was happy and content, that's all that mattered for now.

_**~FIN!~**_

_**OMAKE!**_

_**~ONE MONTH LATER~**_

Morning came and everything was going to be perfect for this day for the young Vongola boss. First, there was no paperwork!, second his guardians were complete, third, Reborn was out on a mission, fourth, Kyouya and him were going on a date!

He yawned as the Decimo opened his eyes. Wide innocent caramel eyes met steel grey ones. A soft smile was plastered on the cloud guardian's face. The said guardians played with the locks of the Decimo's hair. They both cuddled with each other for more than thirty minutes. It was only broken when Kyouya carried his lover into the bathroom -both are already naked- and dumped him on the bath. There they had two rounds of pleasure and an hour of relaxation.

When the two went out of the bath and got themselves clothed, they walked hand in hand towards the dining hall. Everyone became silent when the two came in hand in hand. You see, the last time they were gathered in the dining hall with the same situation, Tsuna had threatened them all for the first time. Each of them had guilt, embarrassment and some pride were taken.

Tsuna smiled at his guardians and checked his mail while he was eating. He opened one letter and spit his juice at Mukuro's face.

"Sorry Mukuro!" Tsuna said

"It's allright Tsunayoshi-kun, as long as you are mine for the day!"

"Pineapple herbivore, DO NOT TOUCH HIM" Kyouya gave him a death glare and the two started to fight. And soon everyone was already doing the same thing.

Tsuna sighed and got his mittens, he activated his dying will mode and stopped the fight.

_'too much for a perfect day'_

Tsuna dropped the letter at the table and sighed '_not again_'

In the letter it was stated;

_Dear Tsuna;_

_ Hello again! Well, the school required a class reunion and since it's the school, we really can't ignore it. Yes, I know we just had a class reunion a month ago, but hey! it's better this time, because we all know your secret! Hahahaha! Well, please if you can join please join and contact Nezu-sensei. He's now incharge of everything. Also, please try and not destroy our class reunion this time. Make sure no one is following and etc. Well, gotta go! please come! -you know if your not busy and stuff- Thank you!_

_ From;_

_ Tsukuyama Yuki_

_ - class rep of class 2-b-_

Yes, this reunion will be much better than before...

~~~~~~~~~~~1827~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: HEY GUYSS! SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE AND SO SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS.

ALSO, I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL BE DOING A SEQUAL FOR THIS ONE -.-'' BUT I'LL TRY! BUT NO PROMISING!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY! LOVE Y'ALL!

ALSO PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY "_**CHILDREN**_" look it up!


	8. SEQUEL AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: HEY PEEPS! GOT GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS WHI LIKE THIS STORY.

I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL! and this will have a reeeealllllyyyy different story than the first one!

NAME: ? (I DON'T KNOW YET)

SUMMARY: _ After the (second) reunion of the Vongola Decimo, everything has gone quiet. Well, too quiet. Ever since Kurosaki Kentaro, Poliziotto Settimo (seventh), was thrown in jail- vongola jail- the Poliziotto's allies came to attacking at the Decimo's doorstep non-stop. Reborn, being well, the greatest hitman made a plan to have the solution on it all. Returning to the past. 1827,8059 (no shimon at the past)_

_So... I haven't started it yet,but I'll try next week. I just got banded from fanfiction and wattpad, so help?_

_Also, I need a beta in this story._

_So who want's to be my beta? but I warn you. I AM A SLOW UPDATER AND I CAN'T ALWAYS GO ONLINE AND SINCE I'M NOT ALLOWED I CAN ONLY GO ONLINE ABOUT 1-2 HOURS A WEEK. SO... PLEASE BEAR WITH ME._

_PLEASE GIVE NAMES TOO. IF YOU CAN /WANT TO. :)_


	9. SEQUEL PREVIEW

So... um Hi guys! Sorry to dissapoint you but I think I will be posting the story about 2-3 weeks from know.

No, I cannot post the story next week because I have a camping trip to go to and the tests are coming up again.

So I'm going to warn you guys ahead about the pairings coming up and a little preview of the 1st chapter! :) Hope you don't mind!

TITLE: TEN YEARS BACK

pairings: 1827 8059 ALLX27 RXL Aria X Gamma 10051

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Hiiiiiiieeee! NO! NO! NO! NO!" our very uke-ish boss shouted inside the mansion Dino owned.

Right now at this very moment, Tsuna and his family were having a vacation. And yes, it was with Dino and his subordinates. Tsuna and his guardians have just completed a new mission for the sake of the "mafia world". Right after the second reunion and after Kurosaki Kentaro was thrown in jail, Vongola jail- to be precise, his allies started to attack and everything went haywire for a week. Now, everything was peaceful again. If only it could stay like this for a long, long time, now that would be the life.

Inside a very elegant and spacious room, sat the boss of Vongola, Cavallone, Millefiore, Shimon and Giglio Nero. Along with their bosses, Gamma, Romario, Kikyo, Adelheid and Kyouya were with them, situated behind their bosses. Being in the shadows, Reborn smirked as he saw his ex-student's eyes gleam with disbelief to what he said.

"Eto.. lil bro' I think everything will be fine and Reborn must have a reason for this" Dino said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"B-BUT! Dino-san! Reborn want us to go back to the past! And-" Tsuna was cut off as soon as Reborn shot some expensive vase beside Tsuna.

"R-REBORN!" Tsuna stuttered as the adult form of Reborn came into view.

Getting the arcobalenos adults again was a hard thing to do. They had to bargain certain things to checker face (read the manga) and getting him some things like Tsu-kun's underwear, some ecchi pictures of Tsuna and a lot of wine and steak, in which Xanxus had a tantrum about. (- randomness) After getting the bodies of the arcobaleno back, Reborn and Lambo had a very intimidating relationship, then Lambo cried a lot, then he almost died and this tested Reborn's love for him. Fortunately for Lambo, Reborn did love him (alot).

Now, getting back to the story, as you can see or read, Reborn is now smirking yet again and is now situated at his thro- chair. "Now, Dame-Tsuna, as I was saying You and your guardians, along with some other people whom I chose will be going to the past and will give an allegiance to the Poliziotto Famiglia. Remember to be friends with them okay? good? now dismissed " Reborn said hurriedly and left the room as soon as the clock stroked 11:32. Oh what could he be doing now? (I'll live it to you guys)

"Well, Reborn-san was certainly in a hurry" Aria said chuckling.

"Yeah, I think I heard him speak about getting a present for someone" Gamma butted in.

"MAMA! PAPA! I wanna go home!" A little girl said, coming out of his hiding place. Ah, Aria and Gamma's first born child. Uni-chan. "Uni! Manners." Aria said scolding her child. Uni nodded her head and smiled at Tsuna and Byakuran. "Bye, bye Tsu-nii, Bya-nii, Kikyo-nii, Enma-nii, Adel-nee, Romario-jii, Hibari-nii" She said while bowing down and running out of the room with her, clutching to her parents' arms.

"Well, she certainly ignored you, know am I right, Cavallone-kun" Byakuran said smiling happily.

Dino sulked on one of the corners and everyone ignored him for the rest of the time. "Tsunayoshi we're going" Kyo-kun said, clearly annoyed. Tsuna, being the uke he is, he nodded his head and went to stand up, but was stopped when Byakuran smirked at him. "What is it now Byakuran-san?"

"Eto, well, I was hoping you could send Sho-chan, to my room before you leave so that I could-"

"Wait! You have a thing for Shouchi Irie!?" Dino exclaimed

"Byakuran-sama and Irie-san has been going out for a year now Cavallone" Kikyo said, opening his mouth for the first time. Tsuna, who nodded his head before going out sighed.

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma smiled at him.

"Enma-kun! Eh...where's Adelheid-san?" Tsuna asked as the three (with Kyouya) walked out of the room.

"Oh.. she went away as soon as Reborn dashed out. She said something about Julie and something abouting Killing" Enma said still smiling

"Oh" Tsuna sweat dropped

"So... do you know who is coming with you?"

"Not really, I think you would be a perfect candidate though" Tsuna said

" Well, actually Reborn picked me, but Adelheid has already said no to Reborn-san's offer"

"Awww!" Tsuna said and pouted.

Meanwhile, Kyouya, who was ignored the whole time scowled as he noticed he was being ignored by his lover. Yes, Hibari Kyouya, who hates crowding and loves to be ignored, is now hating the fact that his own lover is ignoring him for some wimpy Shimon boss. But, at least, he thought, that he will get a day or two alone with the said lover before going on the mission.

"-ya, Kyouya?- kyouuuuyyyaaaa!"

Turning around, he saw his lover and a door being opened. Oh.. they have arrived in their room... and thus Kyouya smirked.


End file.
